


Imagine Giving Birth In The Shower

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Gen, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, erotic birth, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine Giving Birth In The Shower

REQUEST  
A story about giving birth in the shower please 

 

FILL  
Everyone’s been saying you should have given birth two weeks ago, and that you shouldn’t have gone on that tour with your band. But you’ve been waiting for a year for this venue. It was going to make you rich and maybe even famous.

You’d gotten pregnant with your ex, then found out he cheated on you. What a douche! Instead of getting rid of the babies, you decided to raise it on your own. It was a daunting challenge, but one you were ready to take on.

You were staying in a somewhat sleazy hotel that your bandmates had booked a room for you at, and the hotel manager didn’t even put you and your friends’ hotel rooms near each other. However, it was better than no bed, and you’d only seen like two bugs so far.

You decided it was time for a shower after the long trip over here. You’d been feeling the contractions all afternoon, but you didn’t have time to deal with that. It was almost showtime and you had to be there.

You carefully stepped into the shower, careful to avoid falling over. No time to be a klutz when your band and triplets were counting on you to get showered up and ready to go.

Despite trying to put off the birth til later, you felt some extra liquid between your legs. You ignored it, trying to pass it off as just the babies making you pee. You knew that wasn’t it, but you hoped if you ignored it long enough they’d just get used to being in there.

Shampoo in hair? Check. Lathered up armpits? Check. Unbearable labor pains? Check. You just couldn’t ignore it any longer. You let out a chocked moan and tears welled up in your eyes. As the baby moved through your system, you couldn’t help but notice it almost felt good. It was terribly painful too of course, but it had a certain enjoyment you couldn’t deny.

You gripped the handlebar with on hand and your bulging belly with the other. That didn’t last long, and you eventually dropped to your knees as the water poured over you. You felt the contractions growing as the first child races to be born. You can’t stop crying and moaning and wishing you’d done this sooner.

The child begins to crown and you push and you push, screaming as it plops onto the floor of the shower, covered in its own fluids and water. It screams along with you, its sibling giving you no time to recover. It’s bigger than the first, and ready to begin its life.

By the time you’re finished, you barely have the energy to cut the umbilical cords and call your friends to tell them you won’t be coming.

“What gives, man?” They ask. When they hear the three screaming children over the phone, they pretend they didn’t ask.


End file.
